Vehicles such as pickup trucks have a cargo area that may include a tonneau cover for covering and securing cargo. The tonneau cover may have different separable sections that enable folding and storage. A pickup truck is a vehicle that is often utilized for work or other commercial uses. Space in the cargo area is limited and therefore features that aid in organizing and storing items are useful. Moreover, features that reduce the number of items that are actually required to be placed in the cargo area are also of great use.